


Building Bridges via Communication

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Colt makes heart eyes at his Jedi a lot, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jedi Initiates are adorable and they love the clones, Jedi storytime, Pen Pals, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: The Cadet-Initiate Communication Exchange Program is a serious name for something that really isn't. When two groups of children are interested in learning about each other, the best thing to do is to put them in touch. Shaak Ti makes sure the Kaminoans agree.
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Open Source Soft Wars





	Building Bridges via Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober continues!
> 
> Day #5 Prompt: Sparkle

CWCWCWCWCW 

Plo sat in the creche telling a few stories to the younglings. He enjoyed taking time to visit them whenever he had time. He was on Coruscant for a few days so he was making the most of it.

“Then Commander Wolffe and his men bravely helped the people of Aleen, who had been suffering groundquakes!” 

The children were enthralled. The adult Jedi tried to avoid telling them stories of battles, but shipboard antics or relief missions were safe enough topics.

It was such a shame Wolffe wasn’t interested in visiting the creche. Maybe next time he

should ask some of the other members of the Pack, even if their Commander himself didn’t want to come. 

CWCWCWCWCW 

Ahsoka had helped with an Initiates’ lightsaber class. They were working on some difficult moves, so she had promised a story if everyone worked hard. Stories about the clones were a _great_ motivator for the Initiates it seemed. She had never seen such diligent work from young ones this age.

She launched into a story about a Murderball game.

“And then Fives tripped so the game was over, but Jesse demanded we play another round! The game is fun so of course we wanted to keep playing…”

CWCWCWCWCW 

“The men can be _very_ protective. They hate to see their Jedi get hurt. And if it’s a Padawan? Oh! It’s even worse,” Depa explained. “My men learned how to bake cookies just to try to convince Caleb to wear armor like they do!”

The gathered Initiates giggled. Who didn’t like cookies?

“Did it work?” a particularly inquisitive child asked.

Depa laughed.

“Yes, it did! Commander Grey was very excited to help Caleb design his armor.”

CWCWCWCWCW 

The creche masters quickly realized that the young ones were constantly curious about the clones. They desperately wanted to know more about them. 

However, the adult Jedi didn’t want to burden the troopers by asking them to spend their precious downtime with the Jedi children. Some would understand it was a request, but others would feel _obligated._ There had to be another option.

“What if it didn’t have to be in person? And what if it wasn’t the _adult_ troopers?”

“Oh? What do you suggest?”

“I have an idea. Let’s talk to the Council.”

CWCWCWCWCW 

“I’d like your opinion on a suggestion that has been brought to the Jedi Council, Commander,” Shaak Ti said.

She and Colt were sitting in her office and had just finished going over paperwork relating to upcoming cadet graduations. 

“Of course, sir,” Colt replied, curious what this could be about and how anything brought to the _Jedi Council_ could involve him.

“A number of Jedi have been telling the younglings stories about their troops. I am told it is a current favorite thing for them to request any time a Jedi serving with troopers comes to the creche. The stories have made the little ones quite curious. One of the creche masters suggested connecting the youngling with the cadets. Perhaps assigning each youngling to a cadet squad at the same stage of development? There are not enough Jedi younglings to assign one on one, unfortunately,” Shaak explained. “Do you think that is something the cadets would enjoy?”

Colt considered the idea and its implications. It wouldn’t hurt to have the cadets have interaction outside of just their brothers and trainers. He wasn’t sure what exactly the two groups of children would talk about. They had such different lives, such different sets of expectations. But he supposed they could figure it out. And they would have adults on both sides who could help them. He was sure it wouldn’t take too much convincing to get some of his Rancor boys to help. They loved the little cadets, even if some chose to try to hide it behind gruff exteriors.

“I think it sounds like an interesting idea, General. The cadets could benefit from the extra socialization. We all know the cadets are incredibly curious about the Jedi too. It might actually be _fun_ for them to learn from and about each other. But how are you going to convince the Kaminoans to go along with it?” Colt asked.

Shaak grinned. It was just a touch feral and there was a sparkle in her eyes that Colt wasn’t ashamed to admit he adored. 

“Oh. I have my ways, Commander,” she assured, grin widening.

Colt really hoped he got to be there to witness whatever she had planned. It would be glorious.

CWCWCWCWCW

“We are instituting a new program with the cadets,” Shaak informed the assembled Kaminoans. 

“Is there some portion of their training that you have deemed inadequate?” Lama Su asked, concerned.

“Current training is adequate, of course,” Shaak assured, conciliatory. “But there is an addition that we have determined will be of mutual benefit to the cadets and to the young Jedi at the Temple.”

She briefly explained the plan.

“I am not certain how such a distraction…” Lama Su began.

“Not a distraction,” the Jedi smoothly cut in. “Connecting with the Jedi on a more personal level from a young stage will only be helpful. This will be good for their development. For both groups.”

“I suppose, if handled carefully it can be done,” Lama Su hedged. 

“It _will_ be done,” Shaak said firmly, eyes taking on a slightly hardened edge.

It never ceased to amaze Colt how his General could convey such authority without ever raising her voice. It was impressive. Had he ever told her that? He would have to make sure he told her.

Lama Su was clearly not pleased but realized there was no point in arguing further.

“Very well. Do you need assistance from us in making the arrangements?”

Shaak smiled, all teeth.

“That won’t be necessary. Commander Colt and his men will be all the assistance I need.”

“Of course, General. Just tell Rancor how we can help.” Colt was quick to supply, always ready to have his General’s back.

“Thank you, Commander. We can discuss this further later. I believe we have taken up enough of the Prime Minister’s time,” the Jedi said.

It sounded utterly polite, but it was impossible to ignore that it was also a dismissal.

Colt got one of the best Jedi, no matter what any of his brothers said.

CWCWCWCWCW

“So what are we calling this program, General?” Colt asked.

They were settled into Shaak’s quarters with a drink after the meeting with the Kaminoans.

“Technically we are calling it the Cadet-Initiate Communication Exchange Program. Outside of official paperwork I can’t see anyone actually calling it that. It’s already being referred to as the comm friends program at the Temple. The Initiates found out it was being suggested and they cannot _wait_ to see it happen _._ I don’t think there has been such excitement about a new activity at the Temple in _years_ ,” the Jedi said with a fond smile.

“The cadets will like it too. They all have so many questions about the Jedi. It’ll be nice for them to get answers from other young ones,” the clone said, thinking.

It warmed a part of him that he hadn’t known _needed_ warming, that even the young Jedi cared about the clones. 

None of them were in this alone.

CWCWCWCWCW

**Author's Note:**

> Murderball makes its first appearance in this story by Project 0506: [The Logistics of Inter-System Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900).
> 
> The clones worry about their Padawans wearing armor in this fic of mine: [Armor Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938735).
> 
> If you like Colt/Shaak Ti and Soft Wars and you aren't already reading this series: [Raising Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon), you should be.


End file.
